We Meet- Destiny Begins To Turn
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: One year ago Rido Kuran attacked Cross Academy. Memories have been erased, Zero's still moody, the Headmaster's still crazy and has more adopted children to love, Toga Yagari is still the sexy teacher that girls swoon over. Now there's new kids to swoon over. Vamjay and his vampires are new to the Academy. Their intentions are unknown and emotions are on high. Just who are they?
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny and cheerful day a black limo pulled up at the entrance of Cross Academy. Its tinted windows reflected the sun, beaming the light in everyone's eyes. Today was the day that some new Night Class students would be attending the Academy, and everyone, apart for a small handful who showed no interest in the Night Class, was there to see them.

Excited mummers could be heard as the driver got out and walked round the side to open the door for the new Night Class students.

"I wonder if they're good looking, like Kaname was," said one of the girls at the front.

"Ooh, why did Kaname have to leave us?!" another whined.

"Maybe we'll get a chance to go out with one of these guys; Kaname was too interested in Yuki to notice us, anyway."

It had been almost a year since Rido Kuran's attack on Cross Academy, and only a chosen few were allowed to remember the event, the rest of the students' memories were erased.

"Well no one will ever replace Ruka in my heart!" Kasumi Kageyama, president of the Day Class students, passionately claimed.

As the driver opened the door everyone went silent and waited impatiently for someone to get out.

Inside the car two boys and two girls between ages fourteen and sixteen were waiting for the door to be opened. The girls were sitting next to each other and opposite the boys; they were all chatting together.

"Isn't this exciting?" Chloe asked no one in particular, as she bounced her leg up and down in excitement.

"I'm ecstatic," replied her younger brother, Taiki, in a tone that said quite the opposite.

"It should be quite interesting to see how all these humans respond to us, they all seem very enthusiastic to see us." Vamjay stated in his calm and monotone voice, as he gazed out the window at all the students.

"Yeah, until they look at you that is! You'll bore the poor humans to death! Hell, the only reason I'm not bored to death yet is 'cause I'm a vampire. " Christine laughed out loud.

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the crazy girl, and even Taiki cracked a grin at Vamjay's death glare towards Christine, but the girl was to busy whipping her tears away from laughing too hard to notice. Before Vamjay could retort, the door opened.

Vamjay was about to step out until the cheeky redhead opposite him pushed him back into his seat, and climbed out before him. She threw him an innocent smile behind her shoulder as she stepped out, holding the drivers outstretched hand to help her down from the tall limo.

A black high-heeled shoe was the first thing to emerge from the car, setting itself down on the pavement bellow with a _'click'_. Following was a long, creamy slender leg, and then a perfectly manicured hand reaching for the drivers outstretched one.

Christine then plopped the other foot down on the ground, before hoisting herself up fully out of the limo and standing straight.

Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful girl with waist length red hair, and shining turquoise eyes; she was wearing a sleeveless yellow summer dress that ended at mid thigh, and showed off her curvy figure with an open black jacket that had elbow length sleeves and stop just below her bust to complete the look.

Following her was a very annoyed (and good-looking noted the females), brunette boy with reddish brown eyes; however his long fringe covered one eye. He was wearing black trousers with a tucked in white shirt and shiny black shoes.

He didn't notice the girl's stares, as he was too busy grumbling to himself about pushing a certain-little-redhead over and into a muddy puddle, of course this didn't go unnoticed to the certain-little-redhead. "Sorry to disappoint, Vamjay dear, but it's a sunny day and not muddy puddle is in sight."

"Oh for you, darling Christine, I'm sure I'll find one," he told her through gritted teeth, losing his usually calm appearance.

Christine faked a loving sigh while placing a hand to her heart. "Oh Vamjay, you're too sweet."

While the two were having their common little tiff, Taiki and Chloe both stepped out of the car. Chloe was helping the driver with their luggage while Taiki was busy getting stared at by many girls.

"Oh! He's just too cute!" cried one of the girls, many others agreed.

Taiki was very short for his age of fourteen, and wearing an over sized shirt didn't help much. Like Vamjay he had brown hair and red eyes, he crossed his arms over his chest with a _'humph' _escaping from his mouth. He obviously didn't like the type of attention he was getting.

Chloe was a stunning girl, with a modest look compared to Christine. She was dressed in a simple, but pretty blue summer dress that ended just below the knee; it complimented her figure lovely. On her feet she wore comfortable white dolly shoes, and to top it all off she had a white headband that stood out against her chocolate coloured hair that was currently tied in a ponytail. And just like her younger brother and 'leader' Vamjay, she had reddish brown eyes.

After thanking the driver, she turned to be face to face with the Headmaster. She staggered back a bit, uncomfortable with the closeness. "Welcome to Cross Academy! You must be the Night Class students; oh it's such a wonder to have you all here!" he announced.

_"Well were not the freaking police are we?"_ Taiki thought sarcastically.

He shook all their hands before introducing them to the Disciplinary Committee of the school. "Allow me to introduce Sapphire and Spencer Cross, my lovely daughter and son!"

"Hello," they both said, but with Sapphire adding, "You can call be Saff though." in a shy tone.

The Headmaster smiled at his 'children' and continued, "And this young man is Zero Kiryu, say hello Zero!"

"Hi…" Zero grumbled quietly, he clearly had better things to do.

Vamjay was about to introduce himself until Christine cut in. "Hi, my names Christine Bewitching!" She held her hand out towards Zero, ignoring the death glare Vamjay was sending her way.

When he kept his hands in his pockets and just stared at the perfectly manicured hand as if it was going to bite him, she pivoted on ball of the right foot, with the grace of a ballerina, to the boy standing next to Zero, keeping her hand outstretched.

Spencer took her hand willingly and shook it. "Hi, welcome to Cross Academy," he said with a warm smile.

"See, that's how you say 'hello' to someone," she said patronisingly to the gorgeous silver haired boy with amethyst eyes.

Zero rolled his amethyst orbs and looked the other way, however he was obviously confused on how to take in Christine Bewitching; no one had ever spoken to him like that, they were all too afraid.

She then moved on from Spencer, a good-looking boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and onto Saff, a pretty looking girl with brunette hair and sapphire blue eyes (it was easy to tell why her name was Sapphire).

"Hi, I love your hair; do you always wear it in a side ponytail?" Christine asked Saff.

Saff replied nodded her head timidly, also not sure how to take in the outgoing redhead; she was nice enough, just made Saff a little jumpy.

"I could style it for you, if you want? I'd love to see it down, and-"

"That's enough Christine; her hair is just beautiful as it is." Vamjay cut in, making Christine childishly poke her tongue out at him, and Saff blush at his comment.

"My name is Vamjay Marini; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sapphire," he said, kissing her knuckles.

This caused all the on looking girls of the Day Class to sigh with envy or admiration. "I might get the Headmaster to adopt me too," one of the girls grumbled to her friend, noting that all the good-looking Night Class students (Vamjay and Kaname) had a 'thing' for the Headmaster's daughters.

Christine gagged. "That would be endearing if anyone but you did it. And didn't she say to call her Saff?!"

Vamjay sighed at Christine's antics. "I find the name Sapphire lovely, and it suits you very well." Vamjay told Saff, ignoring Christine's gagging noises again.

Saff's cheeks heated up and turned a charming rosy red. "P-please, just call me S-Saff," she stuttered out.

Just then Toga Yagari rounded the corner. "I gave permission for the Disciplinary Committee to greet the new Night Class students, not the entire Day Class!" At hearing this, the Day Class scurried back to class before their teacher could sign out detentions.

"Vampires, I'll be sure to see you all in my class this evening." He tipped his hat toward Vamjay, knowing that he was their leader immediately.

Taiki whirled on the Headmaster. "You've got a vampire hunter teaching the Night Class?! I knew you were crazy old man, but I didn't realize you were this dim!"

"Taiki, don't be so rude!" Chloe scolded him; she quickly slapped a hand across his mouth to stop his foul tongue.

"He gets it from Christine; I told you she was a bad influence." Vamjay said the Chloe before apologizing to the Headmaster for Taiki's rude behaviour.

"Oh no offence taken Vamjay, I can see where this young man is coming from." The Headmaster said in his still over cheery tone, as though someone had offered him a cake instead of saying rude comments.

"Don't worry Pure Blood; I won't kill you, however you may be on my hit list if you keep that attitude up." Toga Yagari chuckled.

Zero had noticeably stiffened at the words 'Pure Blood'; he didn't expect the midget to be one.

Chloe obediently replied, "Yes sir, he won't." for her younger brother, as her hand was covering his mouth. Usually she would have answered back for her little brother, but she didn't exactly want to be thrown out of school before it even started.

"Exactly what type of vampires are you?" Spencer asked, wanting to know more about the different types of vampire.

Toga replied for them, identifying each one as he went along. "Vamjay here is a Pure Blood, as well as that little devil child," he said pointing at Taiki (who gave him a glare), "and then it appears we have a half Pure Blood, not very many of them around anymore."

"We have different dads." Chloe explained, finally releasing Taiki after noticing she still had a hold of him.

"Finally, your hand was starting to sweat." Taiki announced whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Toga Yagari ignored him and continued. "And, hmm, I'm guessing you're just another aristocrat," he said, trying to identify Christine. Christine grinned like the Cheshire Cat himself, finding it funny that he couldn't identify her. "But judging by you face, I'm mistaken."

"Well what are you then?" Zero asked, growing impatient.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Christine asked Toga, but keeping her gaze on the silver haired boy.

Toga Yagari chuckled. "I'll see you all in class," was the only thing he said before he stalked off back to the classrooms.

Zero looked at her expectantly, when all she said was, "Come on Chloe, let's go unpack." before picking up their bags, he was momentarily shocked.

"Saff will show you both to your dorms," said Headmaster Cross, before turning to the boys and telling the Spencer would show them to their rooms too.

"Go on now Zero, you'd better get back to class." The Headmaster told him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like you two will be sharing a room," Saff told them, giving them a key each.

Chloe groaned, its not that she didn't like Christine; she was just annoying at times (most of the time).

Christine grinned her Cheshire Cat grin again. "I get the bed closest to the wardrobe!" she shrieked while running inside.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "We both get separate wardrobes, idiot!" She then turned to Saff. "We do get separate wardrobes, right?"

Saff giggled while nodding; Chloe sighed with relief. "Can mine come with a lock?" she asked sarcastically.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of vampire is Christine?" Saff asked shyly.

Christine popped her head round the door, this made Saff jump.

Christine and Chloe looked at each other. "She's nothing special," said Chloe, "Just another vampire."

Saff looked at them for a while, knowing that if Christine was just another vampire than why wouldn't she tell anyone?

Christine noticed Saff's face. "I'll have you know I am very special!" she said, trying to lighten the mood and get Saff to stop digging too deep.

"Needs." Chloe added.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Christine snapped, shaking her fist above her head.

"Well I should be getting back to class now anyway." Saff smiled, "It was nice meeting you."

* * *

"So this is your room," Spencer said to Taiki, he opened the door then gave the key to Taiki. "And this is your room." He said to Vamjay, opening the door next to Taiki's.

"Thank you," Vamjay replied. Taiki just walked into his room without saying a word.

"W-well, I've gotta get back to class. Let me know if you need anything." Spencer was a little nervous around the taller vampire. He quickly retreated down the corridor.

Vamjay walked into Taiki's room. "Well this should be an interesting stay."

"Ever heard of knocking?" Taiki replied, not even turning around from 'unpacking' his clothes that Chloe had neatly packed and folded, he threw them into random draws.

"Your door was open," Vamjay retorted in a steady voice.

"Doesn't mean its not there, nimrod!"

"I was right; Christine is a bad influence on you." Vamjay sighed. He walked out the room knowing he wasn't going to get a decent conversation from the anti-social fourteen year old.

* * *

"Hey Saff, wait up!" Spencer called.

Saff stopped in mid-step. "Hi Spencer, how are the boys settling in?"

"Fine. The girls?"

"Fine."

There was a comfortable silence between the two until they heard huffing and puffing from behind them.

Charlie, a light blue, almost silver, haired girl with piercing yellow eyes, ran up behind them. She rested her hands on her knees, wheezing out, "I missed it didn't I?"

Saff replied by nodding, Charlie sighed. "It's not my fault I overslept; I was patrolling late last night, not to mention trying to keep up with exams. If I don't keep on top of it I'll be demoted to the class I should be in and not see you guys as much!"

Charlie was quickly getting herself worked up; she was smarter than most fourteen year olds and had moved up a year, she wanted to make her dad proud of her, so she worked extra hard to keep at the top of the grade curve. Saff and Spencer both went to rub her back gently. Their fingers brushed each other's and Spencer blushed at the contact with his best friend.

Charlie was also apart of the Disciplinary Committee, and was meant to be there to greet the new students. "You're one of the smartest girls in class, Charlie, you'll do fine in the exams," Saff was quick to console one of her best friends, while Spencer was still trying to stop the red hue from taking over his complexion.

As they entered the classroom in the middle of one of Mr Yagari's lectures. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked the Day Class after his long speech.

"Yes sir." they all replied in unison.

"Now I want you all to turn to page forty-three in your history books."

Saff, Spencer and Charlie quickly sat down in their usually spaces next to each other.

Zero sat in the back corner of the class as usual, he'd failed classes again last year so he was the only seventeen year old in a class full of fifteen year old (plus one fourteen year old). His head was face down on the desk, giving the appearance that he was sleeping, he was really thinking about the new students. _"I can't believe I've got to baby-sit these new vampires."_ Zero was to collect them from their rooms and take them to their class, then after that he had to show them around the school.

Saff, Charlie and Spencer would watch the grounds to make sure none of the Day Class students were roaming around. _"No telling what these new vampires will do if they get their hands on a human."_

Zero really didn't know what to make of these new vampires; it was obvious that Vamjay was the leader, but what the hell did they want? It's obvious they wouldn't come to this school of their own freewill unless something was in it for them. Hell, the only reason him and Yagari were here was to make sure they weren't threatening the pupils (and it stopped him from having to go back to the vampire hunter's association).

When the bell rang to signal class had finished, before Zero could even stand up, Toga Yagari called him. "Zero Kiryu, stay after class!"

Zero stood in front of the desk. "What?"

"I want you to find out what kind of vampires Vamjay Marini and Christine Bewitching are."

"I thought you said Vamjay Marini was a Pure Blood?"

"He's more than that, I can tell. He's no ordinary Pure Blood; he's not like anything I've ever seen before."

"Alright," he agreed, "But why couldn't you find the vampire type of that girl?" Zero flinched when mentioning her; she was so loud!

"I have a hunch on what she is, but I need to be sure. No need to tell anyone yet; might be unnecessary hassle."

Zero was growing impatient. "And your hunch is?"

"Like I said no need for unnecessary alarm or hassle."

Zero huffed in annoyance. "Alright, fine. Anything else?"

"Yeah, put a smile on it Zero. We want to find out what type of vampires they are, not scare them off."


End file.
